the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:BobbyHOA78/My HOA Dream
Hello everybody. The other night I had a way weird HOA dream that I would like to share with you all. I can't remember all of the dream but here is the main plot: "Patricia finds the sign up book in the Frobisher Library and sees someone named'' Lillianne Smythe''. She asked Mara to find out who this person was and she found a picture of a 14-year-old girl who claimed to have a condition in which she couldn't grow. She was also the twin sister of Louisa Frobisher Smythe, hence to similar last name. She died mysteriously when she was attacked by bees on the early 1900s before Louisa and Robert Frobisher Smythe died. Before Mara could close up her research session, she found two more articles of two women who lived in America later on in the century. They both had similar names to Lillianne (Lilly Smith and Lily-Annabeth Smyther), had both said that they had a condition with which stunned their physical growth, and in pictures, they both looked exactly like Lillianne. Mara kept all this information to herself, but Amber found it all, as Mara had printed it out, and forced her to explain everything to Sibuna (and Jerome, Joy, Eddie, KT, and Willow if they didn't already join Sibuna). The whole group decided to go to Osiris House, the place where Lillianne Smythe lived in before she passed. At the front porch was a young girl who had many books laid out in front of her. When she looked up at the group, everyone saw that she looked exactly like Lillianne. Fabian, Amber, Patricia, and Alfie decided to tell her their involvement in all the Anubis House mysteries. The girl confides in the group and tells them that she really is Louisa Frobisher Smythe's twin sister. She was born in 1893 and lived in Osiris House throughout her childhood. When she was ten her father hired a young caretaker. His name was Victor Rodenmaar. A few years later, Lillianne had asked for a drink from Victor when she couldn't sleep. It tasted odd but she didn't question it. From then on, she hadn't grown an inch nor had she aged a day. Medics had diagnosed it as Hypopituitarism. She lived her life normally and when she had grown she bought Osiris House. Her sister had married and had a daughter, whom was named Sarah. Lillianne regularly checked on her when Louisa and Robert had gone on to John Clarke's expidition to find Tutankhamun's tomb. Before these events, Louisa and Robert had hired Lillianne and Louisa's original caretaker, a now aged and bitter Victor Rodenmaar who now had a son. After the expidition, Lillianne had accidentally cut her arm. Robert saw that her blood had an unusual goldish tint to it. He explained to her that this would only happen to those who had drunken the elixir. He also explained to her everything about the Cup of Ankh and the Elixir of Life and all of the treasure that they had hidden in Anubis House. Robert hypothesized that Lillianne couldn't age because Victor Sr. had poisoned her with the elixir when she was young. In other words, he tested it on her to see if it worked. He must have lost the rest of it and couldn't remember the recipe because he had once asked Robert for it. Lillianne went to confront Victor about it and when she ran of to tell the police, Victor threw a hive of bees at her. She presumably died but having drunken the elixir she didn't. She was still very allergic to bees so she went into a state of comatose for three years. After a grusome and painful three weeks, she crawls out of her grave to find that Victor Sr. had gone missing, Sarah had been adopted by the Zenos, and Louisa and Robert were mysteriously murdered. She then fled the country and managed to become a nurse using an alias similar to her real name. She was a nurse for many years but decided to "kill" Lilly Smith so she can go to engineering school. She did under a different name. At some point she saw in a newspaper that a school was being opened in Anubis House. It made her realize that she had completely left her life behind and went back to live in England. Back in her house she found a book that was from Robert. It was a large book that contained every single one of the secrets that were contained in Anubis and Osiris House. Even in the present, she still wasn't done reading and researching all the information in the book. It turned out that there were even tunnels that connected Anubis and Osiris House. At the moment at which the students first came, Lillianne was trying to figure out why the elixir took effect on her when she didn't drink it from the Cup of Ankh. Everyone was stunned by all the information and continued to visit Lillianne Smythe." The rest of the story was about how the students used Robert's book to find the new mystery- finding the Ankh Cross. It was hidden somewhere on Osiris House but can only be accessed using the Eye of Horus, which was still in Nina's possession, and that was a problem because she was no longer there. Sorry about the story being so long and I apologize if some of you found it boring but I believe it is a very nice speculation of what could happen. Thank you very much for reading if you did, considering the fact that I did this at 5:00 A.M. *''If you have any questions, please put them in the comment area below and I will answer you as soon as I can. Comment freely but please no hurtful, rude, inappropriate, and/or unnecessary comments. Everything above (except the 5 A.M. part) is just a figure of my imagination so it is in no way what is going to happen in the following seasons of House of Anubis. But it's still a neat story. And again, thank you for reading*'' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts